Gabrielle
by Diartems
Summary: Et si la blessure par balle de Raymond Leon était plus grave? Et sis son collègue mettait plus de temps pour venir? Et si une jeune fille s'occupait de lui? OS


Disclamer: Je ne possède rien à part Gabrielle

* * *

><p>Gabrielle vit la rousse se retourner et tirer sur le Gardien du Temps. Celui-ci tomba à terre et fut sonner. L'adolescente attendit que Will et son amie s'en aille pour aller vers l'homme à terre.<p>

-Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle, ne faisant pas attention aux hués des habitants.

Le Gardien fut trop surpris pour répondre. Cette jeune fille l'aidait à se relever et à se stabiliser, risquant de ne plus jamais avoir la confiance des citoyens du Ghetto. Mais bientôt, ses pensées furent dirigées vers une seule chose, le téléphone. Il se dirigea vers lui sans s'occuper de l'adolescente qui le regarda tranquillement.

Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne son objectif, un homme avait arraché son seul moyen de communiquer à ses agents ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Foutez-lui la paix ! entendit-il.

En se retournant, il vit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'approcher de lui et se mettre dans une position défensive.

-Comment peux-tu aider ça ? cracha l'un d'entre eux avant de partir, connaissant le caractère de l'orpheline.

Le groupe se dissipa et bientôt, alors qu'il devrait avoir plus facile à respirer, Raymond eut plus de mal à le faire. Son épaule lui faisait mal et son énergie le quittait.

-Vous avez besoin de vous reposer, pensez-vous que vos collègues vont bientôt venir ?

-Je… sa voix se cassa au bout du premier mot de sa phrase, il sentit le sol chaviré et la terre tournée.

Mais deux mains fermes le retinrent de tomber sur le sol lourdement. Il se sentit guider et n'émit aucune forme de résistance. La douleur semblait engourdir tous ces autres sens.

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait sur un matelas dans une ruelle peut fréquentée. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder sa montre quand il découvrit avec étonnement qu'il lui restait encore un jour. Se relevant, il examina son entourage, remarquant au passage qu'il avait un bandage sur son épaule et qu'il était torse nu.

-Vous allez mieux ? demanda sa sauveuse, sortie de l'ombre.

-Comment avez-vous pu m'offrir au temps de temps ? dit-il sans s'en rendre compte.

-J'ai des économies pour quand j'aurais 25 ans. Je ne suis pas la seule à le faire d'ailleurs. Mais il vaut mieux se préparé, généralement notre année s'écoule après trois jours, vois même en moins de temps, répondit-elle pensivement.

-Pourquoi m'avoir aidez ?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une inconnue du Ghetto voudrait l'aider.

-Juste avant que ma mère ne meure, elle m'a dit qu'un Gardien du Temps l'avait sauvé. Je ne connais rien de lui, mais en vous aidant, je considère que la dette de ma mère est payée.

-Et ton père ? demanda le Gardien, obnubilé par l'histoire de l'adolescente.

Elle détourna les yeux pour regarder le ciel, puis elle prit une grande respiration.

-Je n'aime pas en parler. Mon père a quitté ma mère avant qu'elle ne découvre qu'elle était enceinte. Il ne sait pas que j'existe. Je ne connais même pas son nom, murmura-t-elle.

Raymond Léon se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait fait tant d'effort pour quitter le Ghetto et ne revenait là que quand c'était vraiment nécessaire. Sa vie avait été malheureuse. Ses parents étaient morts quand il avait dix-sept ans par les Fauches-Minutes. Il avait appris que sa sœur était morte deux mois après sa dernière visite. Dernière visite qui s'était terminée en dispute.

-Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire, tout en se rhabillant.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit-elle en souriant gentiment.

Elle se leva et l'emmena vers une rue principale. Il faisait nuit et quelques personnes rentraient chez eux. Un homme courut vers eux et s'arrêta pour leur parler à toute allure.

-Gab, il y a un Gardien du Temps qui le cherche, dit-il en montrant Raymond d'un signe de tête. Il est sous un pont.

Il repartit en courant, vérifiant son horloge, heureux de pouvoir payer l'eau courante pour trois jours. Raymond avait envie de partir d'ici. Le Ghetto lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous vous appeliez, remarqua-t-il.

-Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, répliqua Gabrielle. Je suis Gabrielle, enchantée.

-Raymond Léon, dit-il en lui serrant la main qu'elle tendait.

Il avait espéré recevoir un nom de famille, mais elle ne semblait pas envieuse de partagée cette information. Quand elle entendit son nom, ses sourcils montèrent et ses yeux reflétaient sa surprise.

-Vous êtes le chef des Gardiens du Temps ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, cela change-t-il quelque chose ?

-Non, répondit-elle pensive.

Quand ils arrivèrent au pont, elle s'arrêta, le laissant prendre de l'avance. Quand il le remarqua, il se retourna et alla vers elle, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

-Reprend de ton temps, dit-il, je vais en avoir bientôt et tu as besoin d'économiser.

Elle accepta, mais était tout de même en peu réticente. Quand elle eut récupérée douze heures, elle lui dit au revoir avec la gorge nouée. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il eut envie de la serrée dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit. Elle fut d'abord surprise et tendue, puis elle se détendit un peu et du se retenir pour ne pas pleurer. Il faisait cela sans savoir ce que cela signifiait réellement.

-Prenez soin de vous, Gardien du Temps, murmura-t-elle avant de rompre l'étreinte et de partir en se retournant une fois pour le voir entrer dans la voiture de son collègue.

Quand elle apprit qu'il était mort, elle fut triste. Jusqu'à ce qu'il dise son nom, elle ne savait pas qui il était. Elle alla chercher son corps et l'emmena là où elle avait enterré sa mère. Regardant la croix faite à la main, elle soupira et commença à creuser. La tâche, prit du temps et quand elle déposa le corps de Raymond Léon dans le trou, le soleil se couchait. Elle regarda les couleurs envahir le ciel et sourit en repensant aux histoires que sa mère racontait. Gabrielle voulait croire au Paradis, elle voulait croire que les personnes se retrouvaient quand ils mourraient, qu'ils étaient heureux. Elle voulait croire qu'après la mort, quelque chose attendait les âmes, que ce n'était pas simplement finie. Elle voulait croire que les anges existaient et qu'ils prenaient soin des personnes se trouvant aux Paradis. Elle voulait croire que le coucher de soleil était un message de sa mère pour lui dire de garder espoir et de ne pas abandonner. Le coucher de soleil amenait l'obscurité et les étoiles. Gabrielle voulait croire également que ces étoiles étaient les personnes décédées veillant sur le sommeil de leur descendant et des gens qu'ils aimaient. Elle voulait croire ce que lui racontait sa mère.

Plantant la crois indiquant qu'il s'agissait de Raymond Léon, elle regarda son œuvre avant de s'approcher de la croix de sa mère. Le nom de famille était effacé et elle décida donc de repasser dessus.

La famille était réunie. Le frère et la sœur reposait l'un à côté de l'autre, et un jour, elle les rejoindrait. Mais avant, elle avait une vie à vivre.


End file.
